Cherry Bomb
by ChloeeMD
Summary: La vida de Bonnibel da un cambio radical cuando un remolino impetuoso y descarriado llamado Marceline, entra en su corazón desbancando sus prejuicios y creencias arcaicas, abriéndole así las puertas del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_No llego. Lo juro que no llego. Maldito despertador y maldita clase de las 6:30 am. _Pensé mientras intentaba, en vano, desayunar. Con un pan de mantequilla en la boca y con la mochila a medio colgar en mi hombro izquierdo, me encaminé como una exaltación hacia la puerta. Tuve suerte de no tropezarme con nada por el camino. Cerré de un portazo la puerta y escuché cómo mi padre se quejaba detrás de la madera.

No le di importancia. Pocas cosas me importaban realmente.

Bajé las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana, y mientras lo hacía, tanteé mis pantalones en busca de las llaves de la moto, y _lucky me,_ las traía conmigo. Suspiré, y con una marcha rápida, logré ubicar mi motocicleta estacionada en la calle. Me senté en ella, y ambas encajamos de inmediato. Arranqué el motor-el cuál rugió dándome la bienvenida-, entonces sonreí, y entre el olor a gasolina me marché pisando fondo. Generalmente no me gusta ir tan deprisa, disfruto mucho viajar a una velocidad moderada mientras el paisaje marino me acompaña en mi recorrido. Ooo era una ciudad con unas vistas preciosas, las cuales requerían de tiempo para poder apreciarlas. Pero aquel, era un día en el que el tiempo corría en mi contra. Tenía que derrotar a las leyes de la física o morir en el intento (nunca algo fue tan literal).

Me detuve en un semáforo con toda la impaciencia del mundo. Los segundos en rojo se me hacían eternos. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor, intentando matar un rato el tiempo; noté que aún el sol perezoso no se dignaba a salir, también denoté a mi lado un coche color negro. El auto en sí, no era la gran cosa. No obstante, una cabellera pelirroja que se asomaba por el asiento trasero llamó mi atención. Disimuladamente, sorteé una camioneta delante de mí hasta quedar a la altura de su ventana. Con la visión periférica la vi. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados aspirando las calles, sus cabellos cobrizos se enredaban con el viento. Y su piel nívea contrastaba con el vehículo en el que viajaba. De un momento a otro, su móvil silbó indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Fue así como descubrí el color de sus ojos, eran como dos perlas negras. Ella sonrió y yo quedé embelesada. Odié sin razón alguna a la persona al otro lado de la pantalla, y por aquel instante deseé ser yo el motivo de su sonrisa.

Los cláxones me despertaron abruptamente de mi burbuja. A mi alrededor, el mundo seguía girando y yo no me podía quedar en medio de la calle suspirando por una desconocida. Cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta que su auto ya había arrancado. Aceleré y en una maniobra arriesgada los alcancé y me ubiqué delante de ellos. El hombre que conducía me gritó, ella solo se asomó y noté sorpresa en su rostro.

Me encantó ver sus cejas elevadas hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Sonreí para mí, y zigzagueé con habilidad perdiéndome en las concurridas calles de aquella ciudad de leyendas.

Minutos después, por más que golpeara la madera el profesor nunca me dejó entrar. Suspiré casi quedándome sin oxígeno y con un gesto obsceno me marché arrastrando los pies. Enredé los dedos en mis cabellos negros, los revolví y tiré un poco de ellos.

_Tanto afán para nada,_ pensé.

Rodé los ojos y me dejé caer al suelo segundos después. Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y saqué una cajetilla; A la mierda la universidad y sus medidas anti-tabaco. Cogí un cigarrillo y me lo coloqué entre los labios. Busqué entre mi chaqueta un encendedor sin éxito alguno, maldije internamente.

De pronto, una sombra bloqueó la luz que entraba a mi retina.

-Inglesa, no deberías estar fumando en los pasillos-escuché.

-_Shut the fuck up_- respondí rebuscando entre mi mochila.

-Mal día ¿eh?- sentí que se sentaban a mi lado.

-El abuelo no me dejó entrar-articulé como pude aún con la boca ocupada.

-Toma, fuego- él me pasó un encendedor y sonrió. En su cara se marcaron dos hoyuelos y su expresión me relajó un poco. Este chico siempre sabía cómo bajarme los niveles de estrés.

-Rafa, te lo juro que en mi vida había conducido más deprisa- di una calada.

-Lo sé inglesita, con lo rarita que eres con tu preciada motocicleta no tienes ni que decírmelo.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Eché un vistazo al sitio donde nos encontrábamos; era el segundo piso del bloque de filosofía y letras. Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido a excepción de nuestras voces. ¿Dónde estaban los universitarios a las siete de la mañana?

Di otra calada.

-Al menos me consuela haber visto a un bombón esta mañana-sonreí recordando aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaron.

-¿Rico bombón de chocolate para desayunar?-me quitó el cigarro y se quedó con él en los labios

-¿Tú no y que no fumabas?-le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Es una metáfora- dijo soltando el humo por la nariz-pongo esta cosa asesina en mi boca, pero no le doy en poder de matarme.

Sonreí y se lo arrebaté de los labios.

-¿Ese truco te sirve con alguna?-pregunté curiosa gesticulando con los dedos.

-Con alguna sí-se miró las uñas y sopló.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí de medio lado mirando hacia una pared llena de anuncios coloridos. A penas mi mirada deslumbró una cabellera rubia, me levanté como un resorte y arrojé la colilla por los suelos. Me miré con la cámara frontal de mi celular y cuando me hallé presentable me encaminé hacia la chica de cabellos color oro.

Ella no notó mi presencia, procuré ir despacio, sin prisas. Aunque mi intención era seguirla, no pretendía ser tan obvia. Caminé tras ella un par de segundos hasta que llegó y abrió la puerta del Coliseo. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando giró su cabeza casi descubriéndome-a esas horas nadie se aparecía por esos lares y mucho menos siendo lunes-. Me escondí detrás de una columna. No obstante, Me bastó solo con quedarme observando la pared frente a mí cinco segundos para perderla de vista, me frustré un poco, pero luego ubiqué su mochila perdiéndose por las puertas de los vestuarios. Empujé la gran puerta metálica con el mayor sigilo que pude. Hice una mueca rara; torcí los labios y fruncí un poco la frente y las cejas. Siguiendo su perfume la alcancé y terminé acorralándola contra uno de los cubículos de aquel baño. Le acaricié el rostro e intenté robarle un beso, pero me esquivó.

-El jueguito se acabó- me dijo seria empujándome suavemente.

El espejo reflejó mi imagen descolocada.

-¿Cómo así?- extrañada intenté acercármele, pero retrocedió.

-Sí, quiero hacer las cosas bien con Marshall-me dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Es en serio?- le tomé el mentón obligándola a mirarme. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció levemente el ceño. Y fue allí, cuando me di cuenta de que sí iba en serio.

-Sabes que me encantas-me dio un pequeño beso que me supo amargo. Me supo a despedida- pero esto no iba a funcionar. Lo mejor será dejarlo.

-Eso suena, a como si en realidad estuvieras rompiendo conmigo.

-Marcy, a Marshall no le agradas y ya sospecha que somos algo más que amigas.

-Está bien- suspiré- me tomaré nuestra ruptura con madurez- dije arrodillándome y aferrándome a su piernas fingiendo llorar.

-Marcy-dijo con mucha paciencia. Me levanté del suelo, le acaricié el rostro.

-Al menos dame un beso de despedida- pedí suspirando con resignación. Accedió con una sonrisa y no puedo decir que le besé hasta la sombra (como decía mi amigo Arjona), porque la magia se terminó cuando una porrista ingresó rompiendo con el momento. Nos separamos rápidamente, saludé con una genuflexión a la chica que acaba de ingresar e hice un ademán de despedida y me marché. Decidí irme a casa, al final la única clase que tenía era la de aquel viejo cascarrabias. Mientras iba rumbo al estacionamiento, jugueteé un rato con mis llaves haciéndolas girar y lanzándolas al aire. Una vez saliendo de la universidad, me llamó la atención una larga fila en la entrada.

_Oh claro, colegiales_. Pensé sonriendo con malicia. Amaba los comienzos de primer semestre y por ende a los pre-universitarios y a los novatos.

Me detuve y observé a las nuevas víctimas; se trataba de un grupo de chicas de un colegio de monjas. Todas con las faldas por debajo de las rodillas, con los uniformes bien planchados y sin una gota de maquillaje. Hacían caso en todo a la monja-profesora que las guiaba, armaron una fila ordenada y ahora en parejas se disponían a ingresar. Gran parte de ellas no parecía superar la mayoría de edad, todas hijas de mamá y papá.

-¿Buscando presas?- susurraron en mi oído y sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Giré la cabeza bruscamente topándome con los ojos azules de mi amigo Rafael.

-Imbécil, me asustaste- respondí colocándome la mano en el pecho.

-Imbécil tú que tiras las colillas pudiendo provocar un incendio y te vas detrás de mi hermana, a hacer, quién sabe qué perversiones.

-No hicimos nada, Fiona terminó conmigo- comenté con la vista fija en una chica de la entrada.

-Digamos, que se acabó el sexo esporádico con Fiona- dijo.

-Algo así, ella se lo pierde-Dije. Y aún mirando a la pelirroja de la entrada, caí en cuenta de que era la misma chica de esta mañana. Levanté las cejas y sonreí de medio lado. Sí, era ella.

-¿A quién tanto miras?

-A ella- le indiqué con la cabeza.

-¿A ella?-la señaló con el dedo.

-Animal, no señales con el dedo. Sí a ella.

-La conozco- dijo y mi rostro se iluminó. Me giré sobre mis talones, le tomé de los brazos musculosos y le animé a que continuara hablando- es a la chica a la que Fiona da clases de francés.

-Consígueme su número-pedí.

-Ni sé cómo se llama- resopló encogiéndose de hombros -espera, creo que tiene que ver algo con el chicle. _Bubble…Bubblegum _creo que es. Al menos su apellido.

Interesante.

-¿Cómo me ves?- pregunté acomodándome la cazadora negra.

-¿Además de flacucha y pálida te refieres?- me molestó. Este hombre amaba joderme la vida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le arrebaté sus anteojos _hipster_ sin nada de aumento. Me acomodé el cabello en una coleta alta. Me saqué la chaqueta y la guardé en mi mochila. Corrí deprisa hasta alcanzar un baño. Al entrar me topé con un par de chicas; una se lavaba las manos y la otra se retocaba el maquillaje. Las saludé y les guiñé un ojo, me acerqué al lavamanos y me mojé la cara. Cogí un poco de maquillaje de Fiona que traía en mi mochila y me emperifollé. Salí de allí siendo otra Marceline.

Regresé rápidamente donde Rafa, quién me miró extrañado. Hice caso omiso de su expresión y le pregunté por la chica chicle.

-Creo que van camino a la biblioteca.

-Gracias- le dije dejándolo solo en el pasillo. De mi mochila saqué un cuaderno con unas fotocopias. Ya tenía el plan armado en la mente.

Me di prisa, subí las escaleras y logré divisarla. _Lucky me_, estaba al final de la fila; era de las más altas. Sonreí para mí y fingí ir con mucha prisa a la biblioteca hasta que "sin querer" choqué con ella.

-Lo siento- comenté comenzando a recoger las hojas que se me habían ido volando con el golpe. Ella me ayudó a recogerlas.

Me miró y pareció no reconocerme. _Y menos mal_, pensé.

Por un instante consideré marcharme, pero esos ojos me incitaban a querer saber más de la persona en frente mía.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-advirtió siguiendo al grupo.

Las dudas que tenía acerca de seguir con el juego se disiparon.

-Perdona, podrías hacerme un favor-pedí llamando su atención.

Ella giró curiosa y ladeó su cabeza.

-Dime-dijo con duda.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunté mientras anotaba en un cuaderno.

-Ehhh…17-titubeó jugando con su falda.

-Perfecto-le dije-verás, mi nombre es Marceline soy estudiante de Psicología y estamos realizando una encuesta a colegiales. Queremos saber tu opinión acerca de la homosexualidad.

Vaciló un momento y sus ojos reflejaron inseguridad, desvió su mirada y comentó:

-Pienso que está mal-bufó.

No me debería de extrañar su pensamiento, más sabiendo que viene de un colegio de monjas. Pero una minúscula parte de mí se desilusionó, pero al mismo tiempo supe ignorarla y seguí con mi teatro.

-Por ende, debo suponer que no estás a favor ni del matrimonio ni de la adopción de este colectivo-dije y ella asintió-Pero, me gustaría saber ¿por qué?-la encaré levantando el mentón.

-Pues porque está mal-dijo incómoda. Me dio tanta ternura su incomodidad que reprimí una sonrisa. _Si supiera_, pensé.

Un tanto incómoda avanzó para no quedarse atrás de su grupo. Observé su silueta perdiéndose por los pasillos de aquella universidad pensando en todos los prejuicios que debían de rondar por esa cabecita. Y no, no era psicóloga; era diseñadora gráfica, pero hasta para eso se notaba a leguas su nivel desinformación. No era de extrañar, lo más probable es que su familia se hubiera regido bajo normas muy estrictas de religión. Pero para eso estaba yo, para llevarla por el camino del mal y desbancar sus fundamentados prejuicios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciales:**

El capítulo tendrá varios saltos y cambios de perspectiva, así que no se me asusten pequeños saltamontes.

**Capítulo 2**

Decidí ingresar en la biblioteca, iba detrás del grupo a una distancia prudente. Sabía que podía notar mi mirada en su cuello por la forma en que se lo rascaba, en ocasiones volteaba y me observaba. Me hacía la indiferente, solo era una más en ese edificio. Algo en esa chica me indicaba que jugaba para mi equipo, que le gustaban las mujeres en algún modo.

Aunque para mí, todos son bisexuales en potencia.

Al ingresar, saludé a un par de personas en el recinto. El lugar no se encontraba lleno, solo había un par de chicas ocupando unas mesas con sus portátiles, y un chico preguntaba algo a la bibliotecaria sobre un libro de cálculo. _None of my bussiness*, _les dije adiós a los números desde hacía mucho tiempo. Seguí con cautela y predije la ruta por la que las estaban guiando. Todo indicaba que subirían y posteriormente irían al sótano. Perfecto.

Fingí una molestia en la pierna y bajé por el ascensor de discapacitados. Me senté en las escaleras que conectaban con la sala de estudio del sótano. Pasarían obligadas por donde yo me encontraba, sonreí con malicia. Para hacer la espera más amena, saqué mi tableta de la mochila y comencé a jugar _Talking Angela*._ Pero después de un par de minutos de estar puteando a la gata Angela, me harté de esperar. Me levanté, giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a marcharme, empero unas voces me llamaron la atención.

Sonreí de lado y me peine con los dedos. Le di un vistazo a los mensajes de mi móvil y sonreí. En una fila ordenada, las estudiantes pasaron a mi lado siguiendo las flechas en las escaleras que indicaban por donde tenían que bajar. Con paciencia, esperé hasta que desfilaran todas, cuando me topé con sus ojos me levanté y la retuve con delicadeza del brazo.

-Disculpa, te hice la encuesta y aún no sé tu nombre- le dije sin titubear, mirándola fijamente.

Sorprendida me escaneó con la mirada, cuando reparó en mi rostro sus facciones se tornaron un poco frías. Me soltó con educación del brazo, parecía como si mis manos ardieran en su piel. Pero todo, su expresión junto con la forma en que hablaba me indicó que sabía a qué estaba jugando.

-Nunca me dijiste nada de nombres, solo me abordaste con tus preguntas acerca de ya tu sabes.

-No sé qué se supone que debería saber, ¿me explicas?-dije jugando un poco con ella.

-Mejor búscate a alguien a quién en verdad le intereses- me dijo comenzando a enfadarse, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Alguien ha hablado de intereses? Solo te estoy pidiendo el nombre-me hice la inocente y me encogí de hombros.

...

Maldición, tenía razón. Nunca me habló de nombres, pero sabía a qué estaba jugando y me aterrorizaba creer que una parte de mi pudiera seguirle el juego, así que me torné a la defensiva. Interpuse entre ella y yo una barrera gélida de indiferencia que me protegía de sus ataques. Y con sus ataques, me refería a indirectas. Después de aquella relación tan desastrosa, me había prometido a mí misma ser la persona que todos esperaban que fuera. Realizaría mi pregrado en Química y continuaría con la industria familiar de dulces. Así que en mi mente no había lugar para aquella chica de ojos negros.

-Ehhh, te fuiste- chascó los dedos sonriendo. Elevé un poco mis cejas cuando me di cuenta que seguía de pie en la escalera. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a andar hacía mi grupo.

-Espera-alzó la voz y varias personas la quedaron mirando. La ignoré, no me digné a voltear, di un par de zancadas hasta alcanzar a una amiga que iba unos metros adelante.

-Bonnie, ¿conoces a Marcy?-me preguntó. Desconcertada fruncí el ceño y encogiéndome de hombros le dije que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacías hablando con ella?- me tomó por sorpresa el hecho que una de mis amigas la conociera. Suspiré muy levemente.

-Me dijo que estudiaba Psicología y que quería hacerme una encuesta-resumí, no ahondaría en detalles.

-Que yo sepa, Marcy no estudiaba Psicología sino Diseño gráfico-colocó una mano en su barbilla pensativa. _Magnifique, _me mintió.Así mi corazón tenía una razón para empezar a odiarla e ignorar los latidos que me agobiaron hace unos segundos. Pero, sin quererlo, debía admitir que dentro de mí un pequeño malestar comenzó a nacer.

-Quizá se haya cambiado de carrera-siguió hablando-no, Marcy ama mucho el diseño. Espera.

Se volteó y en un par de zancadas jaló a la sujeta que respondía al nombre de Marcy y la trajo a mi lado. Solo quería que la tierra me tragase y que Jenny tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Marcy, ¿te cambiaste de carrera?-preguntó curiosa.

-Eh, no- desvió la mirada al verse atrapada. ¡Ja! A ver con qué excusa saldría.

-¿Y entonces por qué le dijiste a mi amiga Bonnie que estudiabas eso?-siguió con el interrogatorio. Qué inocente de Jenny, ya yo sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero me hice la tonta esperando ver su reacción.

-Mucho gusto Bonnie, Marceline-ignoró totalmente la pregunta, me tendió la mano y sonrió seductoramente.

Me descolocó.

-Bueno, en realidad no se llama Bonnie, se llama Bonnibel Bubbglegum-dijo Jenny rogando por atención.

Un aplauso para Jenny, ahora no solo sabía mi apodo sino mi nombre completo. Tenía que prepararme para la _stalkeada*. _

-Bubblegum, me suena mucho ese apellido- me sometió a escrutinio.

-Pues obvio, la familia Bubblegum es la dueña de _Candy Kindom, _la empresa que hace unas golosinas muy ricas- respondió por mí de nuevo. Codeó amistosamente a Marceline, pero esta solo forzó una sonrisa.

-Seguro que son ricas-me miró con galantería. Desvié la mirada.

-Demasiado-cerró Jenny.

-Bueno, ya casi es hora de almuerzo. Las invitó-sugirió. La negativa por mi parte era inminente, abrí la boca para responder pero se me adelantó.

-Por aquí, hacen un pollo con champiñones que está de muerte- sonrió y me dieron ganas de acompañarla de verdad, pero no. No quería ilusionarme.

-Tenemos que seguir al grupo-indiqué, era una excusa bastante lógica.

-Si estudiarán en esta universidad, ya tendrán tiempo para conocer todos los lugares. Además yo les puedo servir de guía-y dale. Ella seguía con el jueguito.

-Eso es verdad- continúo mi amiga con una sonrisita-vamos Bonnie.

...

_Fuck_ Jenny. Siempre me había caído mal, era la típica vecina fastidiosa con problemas de autoestima que se empeñaba en ser mi amiga. Desde que la había defendido de unos hijos de puta que le hacían bullying, me tenía en un pedestal. A veces, llegaba a pensar que tenía un cuarto con una foto mía rodeada con velas. _Creppy_. Era demasiado rara, pero debía de admitir que en estos momentos me caía como anillo al dedo.

-Yo invito. Eso sí, tengan consideración con mi bolsillo-bromeé intentado romper un poco el hielo con ella.

Jenny rio exageradamente elevando innecesariamente los decibelios de su voz. Me dio un codazo "amistoso" que por poco me avienta al suelo.

Sonreí forzosamente y observé como ella rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Y bien?-seguí.

-No tengo hambre-concluyó, rogándole con la mirada a su amiga que se fueran.

Me encantaba ponerla nerviosa o incómoda.

Pero sin pedirlo, el destino jugó a mi favor en aquel momento. Su estómago rugió de tal manera, que no solo nosotras lo escuchamos sino demás gente que se encontraba por ahí.

Reprimí una sonrisa y ella apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?- levanté una ceja y ella suspiró derrotada.

Salimos de la universidad hacía un restaurante que yo conocía. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, era como mi válvula de escape de la realidad. Al estar en una especie de pendiente, el paisaje era precioso. Tanto verde me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir parte de la naturaleza. Y además, la comida le daba un plus extra a aquel local.

Una vez llegamos, les abrí la puerta a ambas cediéndoles el paso. Bonnie lo observaba todo con curiosidad; las ventanas eran enormes, podías ver los automóviles circulando en ambas direcciones. En las mesas, se encontraban talladas figuras representativas de los nativos de aquella región. Y a pesar de que era un lugar pequeño, era acogedor.

Le indiqué a uno de los meseros que iríamos a la terraza. Él asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a buscarnos la carta.

Una vez que nos hallamos sentadas, rompí el silencio.

-¿Qué les parece?-pregunté perdiéndome en el horizonte.

-Es precioso-respondió la pelirroja como autómata. Al instante parecía haberse retractado internamente.

-Sí, es muy precioso- concordó su amiga-Debes de traer a muchas de tus conquistas aquí ¿no?

Gracias, no de verdad gracias. Esta mujer no hacía más que echar tierra en mi imagen.

El camarero entró en escena, lo cual fue como un alivio para mí.

-Les dejo la carta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos las tres comiendo en un cómodo silencio. Agradecía el hecho de que Jenny tuviera la boca llena, lo que la obligaba a mantenerse callada. Bonnie, comía su ensalada César con tranquilidad y elegancia, mientras que yo devoraba el pollo con champiñones. De tomar pedí simplemente agua, la pelirroja pidió, como era de esperarse, un té helado y mi vecina una gaseosa.

No obstante, un mensaje en mi celular llamó nuestra atención.

Lo miré, era de Fiona.

"_¿Dónde estás Marcy?"_

"_Tú me terminaste. En teoría, tengo derecho a conocer a nuevas personas"._

Le respondí en broma. Aún no me hacía gracia, el sexo con Fiona era increíble.

"_Idiota, sabes que te amo, pero que nuestra relación no podía seguir así". _

"_Por mí sí que podría"._

"_Eres imposible". _

"_Pero me echarás de menos, lo sé ;)"_

"_Sí. Oye, Rafa me dijo que estabas detrás de mí alumna. Ten mucho cuidado Marceline"._

"_¿Cuidado por qué? ¿Acaso es alguna loca medicada?"._

"_No es eso. Es su familia"._

"_¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero conocer a su familia?"._

"_Solo te lo advierto"._

"_Relájate. Deja lo celos para otra ocasión y déjame disfrutar"._

"_Es en serio Marceline"._

"_No me jodas". _

Corté con los mensajes frunciendo un poco el ceño. Desactivé los datos y noté las miradas de ambas chicas sobre mí.

-¿Alguna pelea de pareja?-insistió Jenny con el temita de la pareja.

Negué con la cabeza, el mesero comenzaba a retirar los platos.

De repente, como si el azar jugara a mi favor de nuevo, el móvil de Jenny comenzó a vibrar en la mesa, lo que la obligó a macharse y contestar.

El silencio que antes había imperó aún con más fuerza, con tanta que hasta llegó a incomodarme. Noté como el viento se colaba por debajo del mantel y amenazaba con hacer volar los vasos de vidrio. La chica sentada delante de mí esquivaba mi mirada y fingía leer algunos mensajes.

-Así que Bonnibel, ¿tú nombre tiene algún significado?

-No que yo sepa- me miró desconcertada.

-¿Alguna historia detrás?-continué, pero parecía de todo menos dispuesta a tener una conversación conmigo.

-Ni idea-se encogió de hombros.

-Eres difícil eh-dije estirándome un poco-mi nombre lo eligió mi abuelo, lo sacó de alguna sitcom* que vio en la tele. Marceline era una actriz que lo tenía loco-sonreí recordando al viejo Simon, suspiré.

-Vaya-dijo mirando al suelo-¿le quieres mucho?-me preguntó. Me sorprendió el hecho que siguiera la conversación.

-Le quiero como no te imaginas. Él murió hace un año en un accidente-mi mirada se perdió en la lejanía por un momento. Su recuerdo aún seguía vivo en mí y me quemaba por dentro.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas-le dije-son cosas que pasan.

Suspiré. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del ambiente.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho porque Jenny regresó.

-Disculpen, mi madre que habla mucho.

Yo observé a la pelirroja y noté que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Le guiñé un ojo indicándole que todo estaba en orden en lo que respecta ese tema. Ella, como siempre, me evadió.

-¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

-No-respondimos al unísono.

-Marcy, deberías venir a nuestra fiesta de graduación-sugirió poniendo una de sus manos en mi antebrazo.

La miré con cautela. De repente el móvil de Bonnie comenzó a silbar. La observé que leyó el mensaje con desconcierto, se levantó y nos dijo que se iba.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó su amiga.

-Mi profesora de francés necesitaba verme, tengo que volver a la universidad-dijo recogiendo su bolso.

Estúpida Fionna, todo esto era obra suya.

Resoplé de mala gana.

Continuará.

**Notas finales:**

**None of my bussiness:** no es mi problema.

**Talking Angela:** aplicación que permite chatear con una gata llamada Angela. Según unos rumores, la aplicación tiene fama de pedófila.

**Stalkeada:** dícese del hecho de stlakear. Chismear.

**Sitcom:** comedia de situación.

Chicas y chicos, gracias por leer. Disculpen las groserías que a veces se me escapan y también el hecho que desaparezca de la faz de internet. Ya terminé el semestre y ahora en vacaciones espero dedicarme más a esta historia o al menos intentarlo.

Y nada más que decir, solo desearte que tengas un bonito día.

Y acuérdate que es un acto de irresponsabilidad no dedicar tiempo a ti misma/o.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Chloee.


End file.
